Treacherous
by corr2win90
Summary: 3rd installment in my Album Challenge Series: "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift from Red. SUMMARY: Maria has a wonderful dream, a wonderful dream where she and Tony are alone, and have a night together out in the moonlight. But, when she hears an exclamation from her window, will it be her knight in shining armor? And...is it possible they had the same dream? Please read & review!
1. Reckless Dreaming

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is my third installment in my Album Challenge series. The challenge is this: the writer picks their favorite album, and has to write an individual story (it can be a one-shot or a chapter story) for each song on the album, and they can use different genres or shows or whatever for each story. The album I chose was Taylor Swift's new CD Red, and this is her third track, "Treacherous". Rated T because even though there really isn't anything bad in it, it still is a more mature age group musical. And, at the end of the second chapter (which will be up by Tuesday), I will be asking you guys a question about whether there should be a third chapter or not, but I will ask that in the second chapter, not here. **

**So, the story is set sometime after the Dance at the Gym, and obviously before Tony gets killed. Maria is asleep in her room, and it's midnight. And...if you're a true Swiftie, or a big West Side Story fan, you'll see the references I made to both the song "Treacherous" and also to certain songs from the musical. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Reckless Dreaming

**Maria POV**

I was dreaming. Usually, my dreams were terrible nightmares, raging horrors of death and destruction. Seemingly real showings of my brother Bernardo getting killed, of Chino being taken away. Our gang, all getting slaughtered because of where we came from. These thoughts always seemed to haunt my unconscious mind, even though I tried hard to push them away.

But, tonight, it wasn't Death who appeared.

It was Tony.

Tony, my one true love. Tony, my real heart's devotion, not like Rosalia's heart full of Puerto Rico.

My heart was claimed by an American boy.

Sure, our secret love was treacherous, dangerous, simply insane in the face of our friends (if they knew), but our love was true. It's like we were made for each other, the same heart and soul. Like puzzle pieces coming together, me and Tony were a perfect match.

In my dream, me and Tony were dancing, once again in the gym. But this time, instead of being in a hate-filled room of Sharks and Jets, me and my prince were alone.

Alone. A rarity.

I cherished the moment, forgetting that this was only an illusion, as Tony waltzed me across the room, spinning me around in circles. I laughed, linking my arms around Tony's neck as we continued to spin, two lovers in their own fantasy. Finally, the song switched from upbeat and gleeful to slow and serene, and Tony put his arms around me and held me close.

"Oh, my Maria, my dove," Tony whispered in my ear as we swayed to the music, "How beautiful you look tonight."

I honestly didn't know what Dream Maria was wearing, so when I looked down at myself, I was stunned.

I was wearing a beautiful ruby red silk dress, that went all the way down to the floor. It had long, flowing sleeves, and a low neckline, one that I knew Anita would never let me wear. On my feet were red slippers, and my hair...oh, my hair! In curls! Magnificent, flowing curls, like I've always wanted.

Tony cups my face in his hands, letting his thumbs caress my cheeks. "You're like an angel. My angel." He puts his lips close to mine, but not touching. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, pull him closer, but then I looked into his eyes and saw him cherishing the moment, so I stayed still.

We were frozen in time for a couple minutes, just two lovers standing in a silent room. Finally, Tony pulled back, taking my hand. "Come, my love, I want to show you something."

I smiled at him, and we walked hand-in-hand out the doors of the gym. I was scared for a moment, thinking we might be seen, by the Jets or Sharks, but Tony squeezed my hand reassuringly and said, "Don't worry, they're not haunting the streets tonight. It's just you and me, my love."

I sighed in relief as Tony continued to drag me through the empty streets of West Side. We went through avenues, alleyways, finally stopping at a building with a ladder.

Tony smiled and gestured to the ladder. "Ladies first. And don't worry-it's safe. And if you're ever unsteady, I'll be right behind you."

I smiled at my love and started to ascend the ladder, Tony following. Fortunately for me, it wasn't that long of a climb, and in less than three minutes, I was standing on solid ground once more. I waited for Tony, and then once he was up, he took my hand and led me to the edge of the building we were on the roof of. He smiled and looked at me. "You can see the whole city from here."

I gasped as I took in the view he was referring to. He was right; you could see the whole city. I could see the blinding lights of New York City, the mountains of New York State to the opposite, the beautiful moonlight against the skyscrapers. It was truly breathtaking.

Tony put his arm around my waist. "I remember coming here with Riff when we were younger. We always joked around that we would one day make it big in NYC. One day, someday." I shivered, and he looked at me, concerned. "Are you cold?"

I nodded and Tony graciously slipped his tuxedo jacket from his shoulders onto mine. I smiled and wrapped it around me, wanting to envelop myself in Tony's warmth and scent.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight, Maria," he said, licking his lips and looking into my eyes. I tilted my head up, and licked my own lips, eager for his on mine.

He smiled, moved his hands to cup my face, and started to kiss me.

I sighed, leaning into Tony, my Tony. His tongue prodded at my bottom lip, asking permission to enter my mouth. I agreed, opening up, letting Tony's tongue mingle with mine. I felt him grin against my lips, and our tongues danced as we continued to kiss in the moonlight. I shivered again, not from cold but from joy, and I just wanted that moment to last, that moment to grow into...

"Maria!"

The exclamation from reality shook me from my dreams and woke me up.


	2. Treacherous Love

Chapter 2: A Treacherous Love****

Tony POV

I had the best dream that night. I dreamed that Maria and I had been dancing, all alone in the fun. She had on a beautiful flowing red dress that showed her off in all the right ways. I thought it had been a wet dream at first, but it was all but that.

The song switched from waltz to sway, and I held her in my arms. In that moment, I remembered something I had always wanted to show her- the beautiful scene of New York City from one of the Jet-owned buildings. I whispered in her war and led her there, and then I kissed her, and...

Then I had woken up.

At first, I was bummed, and relieved myself from seeing Maria in that dress. But then...I thought...

You see, I've always had almost psychic-like dreams. Riff always called them stupid and preposterous, but I always knew that when I had dreams, it meant something was coming.

And in this case, if that something was what I thought it was, then it was sure to be something good. Something real good.

So, I quickly put on my best suit and tie and made my way go Shark territory. I knew it was treacherous, our love, and I know I was risking my life sneaking out with Bernardo's little sister, but I loved her. And love doesn't quell just because of differing backgrounds. Love is just love.

When I was just outside her room, I softly but forcefully tapped on her window and shouted, "Maria!" to get her to wake. Then I waited, until I saw her beautiful face appear in the window.

Her mouth formed a cute little "o", and then she smiled. "Tony? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

I smiled, and I thought of the dream. "I wanted to show you something."

She laughed, a beautiful laugh like the sound of wind chimes. "In the middle of the night?"

"Yes," I said. "When no one will see us, hear us, my love. Now, put on some clothes and let's go."

She smiled again and nodded. "Okay. Give me a moment then."

**Maria POV**

_He's really here! He's really here, like in the dream!_

And Anita calls my dreams crazy. Humpf.

_More like amazing! He's here!_

It was just like the dream; he was wearing a suit and a red tie, catching my breath. Sure, the dream started out in the gym, but still.

_Now...what to wear?_

Well, in the dream, I had worn a red dress. Hm...a red dress...

A red dress! I run over to my closet, going through my clothes until I find it, my mother's silk red dress.

I smile and pull the fabric to me. It should fit. Mama was about the same size as me.

I go back out, taking my nightgown off. I knew Tony wasn't watching? So I stripped openly and put on the silk dress.

I stroll over to the mirror. I gasp at what I saw. The dress fit perfectly, just like in the dream. It's the same dress!

_But my hair...it's not...wait...it's..._

_Curled?_

Upon closer inspection, I see that my hair is indeed curliest than usual. Strange...just like in the dream...

I look back at myself again. _Oh wait...shoes. I need shoes._

I go back into the closet and find my ruby red slippers from back home and slip them on. I hear a knocking on the window, and grin to myself.

My prince awaits.

**Tony POV**

_Holy shit..._

I feel myself stiffen and get hard all over again as Maria climbs out her window. She's wearing the same exact outfit as in the dream; red dress, hair curled, red slippers. I gasp and feel myself start to go insane.

_Don't jump her, don't jump her..._

Like she's oblivious to my stiffness and the effect she's having on me, she grins and takes my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. "So, where are we going?"

I gulp and start to lead her and gain my composure at the same time. "Um, well...it's something I've wanted to show you for awhile now."

She smiles. "Show me the way then, my love."

I gulp again, and we keep walking like in my dream. As I lead, she giggles and teases me as I try to focus on walking. I have no idea why she is doing it, but it's amusing and adorable so I laugh along with her, until finally, we arrive at our destination, at the stairs.

I decide to take a pointer from my dream self and deliver his same lines. "Ladies first. And don't worry- it's safe. And if you're ever unsteady, I'll be right behind you."

Like in the dream, she smiles at me and starts up the stairs. I start after her, making sure she is okay all the way up. Finally, she makes it to the top and waits for me.

Once I'm up, I take her hand and lead her to the edge, exactly how I did in the dream. I smile and look at Maria. "You can see the whole city from here."

Unlike the dream, she doesn't gasp at the sight, but all the same, she does look mesmerized. I look along with her, gazing at the beautiful lights that can only be described as New York City. Maria looks at me, and I remember that the Dream Tony had talked about something at this point.

But, I decide to tell her the ending to the story I started in the dream. "Once I broke apart from the Jets, I came up here almost every night. I felt like a part of me was gone, incomplete and missing." I look back at Maria and put my arm around her waist, bringing her close. "Those lights always made me feel better. They reminded me of opportunity in the world, even if I had been on a reckless path before." I look back at the lights. "But then I met you, and I realized that the part of me that was empty wasn't that way because of leaving the Jets. It was to make a place in my heart for you."

Maria shivers, and I laugh, loving how it was a bigger shiver than in the dream. But I then gasp when, at the same time, both me and Maria say, "Are you cold?"

I stare at her for a moment, dumbfounded. "Maria, how did you...?"

She smiles. "You had a dream, didn't you?"

I nod. "Yes..."

"What was it about?"

I tell her about the dream, everything from the dancing to this point. She just smiles at the end and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Tony, my love, we had the same dream. That's why everything is going the same. I found this dress, and I wanted this night to be perfect." She looks up at me. "Apparently the cosmos did as well."

I smile at her and lean in to kiss her, slow and gentle. She plays with my hair as I prod my tongue at her bottom lip, asking for entrance like in the dream. I feel her smile against my lips and she opens her mouth, letting her tongue dance with mine.

She pulls back for a moment. "Tony..."

I look at her, concerned. "Yes, Maria?"

She smiles and takes my hands in hers. "I just want to tell you I love you. And I don't care if our love is treacherous, or that we are from different sides. I like it. I love you. I need you, Tony." She looks into my eyes deeply.

I look back into her eyes, seeing love and desire in them. I smile. "I love you too, Maria. Forever."

She pulls me back to her and kisses me full on the lips in the moonlight. And I love it.

* * *

**A/N That's it! Now...here's the thing I wanted to ask you, my readers. I'm totally fine with leaving the story here, and leaving this ending, BUT...I did have an idea for the next chapter. But...it WOULD BE ALL SMUT. Like...smut. So...if you guys don't want me to add the smut, tell me, and I won't. But...if you DO want the smut...or you just want to tell me how good/bad this story is (don't worry, I crave criticism!), all you gotta do is hit the "Review" button! :D Thank you SO SO SO SO much for reading! 3, GleekRagtimer96**


End file.
